What It's Like To Be Alone
by AngelK
Summary: Complete. Tai and Sora have hooked up but what problems will this new couple face? TAIORA!
1. Finding Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Michelle Branch's 'Here With Me', nor digimon. Read and tell me what u think through: an e-mail or a review. 

What It's Like To Be Alone

by Angel13

Tai kicked at the snow that was in his way on his walk home from high school. He sighed. Shoved his hands in his pockets and allowed the crystalline tears that had been gathering in his eyes fall to the ground before he wiped them away on the back of his coat sleeve. He picked his way through the streets filled with the hustle and bustle of people shopping for Christmas presents. Tai had grown to hate this time of year. He hurried to his apartment building before he was caught in the surge of people leaving the near by shopping center. He saw a pair standing in front of the window of a near by pet store. A girl with red shoulder length hair was giggling over the antics of the puppy in the window. Her arm was linked with the blonde, lead singer of the Teenage Wolves. _The people I once called friends..._ Tai thought, escaping the scene in front of him as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tai entered into the calm and quiet of his apartment. He took off his shoes at the door and hung his coat. A petite brunette's head popped out of a doorway. "Hi, Tai. Tai?" Kari look quizzically at her brother who mumbled a firm 'Hey there,' and went to his room, closing the door with a firm click. Kari stood in the doorway and sighed. A white cat with yellow and orange striped gloves with a tail ring and looked up at her partner whose crimson eyes were slowly filling with tears. "Kari?" Gatomon asked softly. "It's nothing, Gatomon." Kari said softly as she wiped away her tears. Kari stared mournfully at her brother's closed door and closed her own. _It's been one year._ Kari thought sadly.

_It's been one year since it happened._ Tai thought mournfully. He stared out the glass sliding door that led to the balcony outside. He watched the snow flakes swirl by the glass and Tai threw himself on the bed and sprawled out while staring at the ceiling. This horrible memory was still haunting him, stinging, stabbing him over years of pain. 

__

~*Flashback, 1 year ago*~

Sora stood outside of the door to where Matt's band was rehearsing, with a neatly wrapped box, and she was watching the crowd lining up and buying tickets. "Wow, this is so exciting. People are already lining up for Matt's concert." "Don't worry, Sora. We'll be sure to get great seats.. Especially once you give him these homemade cookies." Biyomon soothed, Sora's pink bird-like digimon. "I hope." Sora murmured. "Hey, Sora." Tai called. "Oh, Tai." Sora said uneasily, trying to hide the gift in her arms. "Something smells good." Agumon commented. Gabumon appeared at the door. "Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him." "I bet you will, no way. You'll eat the whole thing yourself." Biyomon said. "Why, I resent that. I'm on a diet." Gabumon retorted. "So, um, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? Not that it matters to me, just wondering." Tai asked hopefully. "No, I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards." Sora said. "Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" Tai asked, disappointment filling his eyes. Sora looked downward. "It's okay." Tai said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not mad at me, Tai?" Sora asked in surprise. "No, of course not. Now, get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me." Tai said smoothly. "Thanks, Tai." Sora said, going towards the door. "The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon exclaimed. "Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you." Sora said smiling. "I'll be waiting. Thanks." Tai said as Sora disappeared inside. "You know what, Tai?" Agumon asked as he looked at Tai. "What?" Tai asked. "You've really grown up." Agumon replied...

~*End Flashback*~

Tai sighed. Why was he such a nice guy? A coward? He didn't know anymore. He just let Sora slip through his fingers and she just walked on. He stood and walked to his desk where a framed picture sat. He picked it up and just looking at it brought tears to his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. Sora had her arms looped around Tai's neck and they were both grinning like crazy. It had been right after his soccer team's game and they had won the championship. Tai sighed deeply as he put the photo and the frame face-down. He opened the door and a blast of cold wind hit him and he quickly shut the door. He looked out at the world. He had perfect view of Sora's apartment. Sora and Matt were standing on the door step and they were leaning in towards one another. Tai shut his eyes as tears began to form. He stumbled back to the door leading to his room. He fumbled for the handle and flung it open. He stumbled to his bed and broke down, snow swirling into the room, leaving Tai numb inside and out.

** *

Sora gently pulled away from Matt's kiss. She smiled gently. "I'll call you." Sora called and disappeared into her apartment. "Hi, Mom!" "Hello, Sora. sora, your cousin, Kora will be arriving soon." "Again?" Sora sighed. "Yes, her grandmother is here on business and Kora needs a place to stay for a few days." "Okay, when's she coming." "She should be here in a few minutes..." "Uh, Mom, I'm going to the Kamiyas'. I'll see you later." "Alright, dear." 

Sora raced to leave the apartment building. "Hi!" Sora stopped. She turned to see her perfect cousin, Kora Takenoachi. Sora always dreaded her visits. "Hi, Kora." Sora said, trying to make her voice as sugary sweet as possible. "Hey, cuz'n, Sor. You'd think you weren't happy to see me. How are you?" Kora asked. "No, never. I'm just peachy." Kora raised an eyebrow at Sora's response. "Where are you heading?" "A friend's." "Mind if I tag along?" "Yes, I do mind..." Sora muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing, nothing at all! The more the merrier." Sora said hastily. "Let's go then." Sora sighed and she headed off with Kora.

They walked briskly to the Kamiyas' apartment building complex. Sora knocked at the door and Kari opened it. "Sora." Kari said. "Hi, Kari! Is Tai home?" Sora asked. "No he isn... Hi!" Kari said more cheerfully, seeing Kora. "Hi, I'm Kora Takenoachi." "I'm Kari Kamiya. Why don't you come in?" Kari fought the urge to slam the door in Sora's face as the pair entered.. "Do you mind if I talk to Sora for a minute?" Kari asked. "No, not at all." Kora replied. "Just make yourself comfy on the couch." Kari said. Kora went over and sat on the couch. Kari ushered Sora to the door. "Look, haven't you caused enough pain? Why don't you leave Tai in peace for one day! Just leave us alone! Think of staying away as a Christmas gift to Tai." Kari's eyes narrowed, infuriated at the pain the bearer of love had inflicted on her brother. "Kari, I don't know what you're talking about." Sora protested as Kari shoved her closer to the door. "Just leave Tai alone! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kari slammed the door shut as Sora stood on the door step.

__

~*It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror

I guess that I was blind

Now my reflection's getting clearer

Now that you're gone things will never be the same again *~

Sora left the apartment building and began to walk home. She tried to understand what Kari meant. What could she have possibly done? Tai was always there ever since they were young.

__

~*Flashback*~

Don't worry, Sora. I'll protect you no matter what!" Tai declared.

~*End Flashback*~

__

Tai was always there. He was so much. Let it be a word of wisdom or comfort, a shoulder to cry on, a pair of arms to run to, or just someone who'd watch out for you, he was there.

~* There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day

You're such a part of me

But I just pulled away

Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know

I wish I said the words I never showed *~

Sora sighed. Then it suddenly dawned on her. Christmas time. Last year. Matt's concert_. That's what Kari meant._ She thought.

~*I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me *~

Sora entered her now empty apartment. There was a note on the counter. _Sora:_

I am meeting your grandmother at a coffee shop before she continues on her way to Tokyo. I hope you and Kora are getting along well. I have dinner heating for you two in the oven. See you around 8.

Sora put the note back on the counter and took a peek of what was in the oven. She went to her room and sat on her bed. She stared in the mirror and saw for a moment, a person with a mop of soft brown hair. He smiled with his arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. She turned quickly and saw nothing there.

__

~*You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart

And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true

But I was scared and left it all behind *~

Sora placed her hand on her heart. It's pace had quickened at the sight of Tai. But, he was gone now. _Just like everything I loved and once held close to me heart._ Sora thought which brought tears to her eyes.

__

~* I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me *~

Sora walked to her desk. A small framed photo sat on top of it. It was the same picture Tai had on top of is desk. She had seen it there. It was a picture of the soccer championship right after Tai's team had won.Sora had her arms looped around Tai's neck and they were both grinning like crazy. She touched Tai's face, with it's special lop-sided grin that he saved for her and her alone.

__

~* And I'm asking

And I'm wanting you to come back to me

Please? *~

Sora walked out into the living room where a small fire was going. Then, Tai's face seemed to change as he winked at her. Sora let out a shriek and dropped the photo. The frame broke and the photo fluttered into the fire. Sora gasped and went to grab it. This act earned her a burnt finger and a pile of ashes which had once been a picture of Tai. Sora began to cry as she ran to her room.

Why had she hurt him so. She still remembered the concert. The hurt look in his eyes as she rejected his proposal. Rejected him. She didn't deserve Matt. She still saw him. Tai...

__

~*Flashback*~

_"No, I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards." Sora said. "Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" Tai asked, disappointment filling his eyes. Sora looked downward. "It's okay." Tai said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not mad at me, Tai?" Sora asked in surprise. "No, of course not. Now, get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me." Tai said smoothly. "Thanks, Tai." Sora said, going towards the door. "The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon exclaimed. "Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you." Sora said smiling. "I'll be waiting. Thanks." Tai said as Sora disappeared inside. "You know what, Tai?" Agumon asked as he looked at Tai. "What?" Tai asked. "You've really grown up." Agumon replied. Tai had then disappeared, giving one forlorn look to where Sora had once stood._

~*End Flashback*~

__

~* I never will forget that look upon your face

How you turned away and left without a trace

But I understand that you did what you had to do

And I thank you *~

Sora paced her room restlessly. Then, she heard the front door open. She wiped her tears and checked her digital alarm clock, it's red numbers reading 6:24 PM. _Can't be Mom. Must be Kora. Great, just what I needed... _Sora thought miserably. A quiet knock came at her door. Sora buried her head under the pillow. "Go away!" Sora moaned, her voice muffled under the pillow. The reply was more banging at the door. "Okay, okay! Come in before you break my door." Sora grumbled. The door opened. "Hey, Sora. What's up?" Kora asked cheerfully, flopping down next to Sora. "Nothing." Sora replied, rising from the bed and walking to her desk. 

"What happened out in the living room? There's a smashed photo on the floor. I had to pick up the pieces. " Kora raised an eyebrow as she waited for a reply. There was silence before Sora realized Kora wanted and answer. "Uh, I dropped something." Sora said hastily. "Well, I'm going shopping tomorrow. I met Tai today. My, he is so sweet. Were you guys best friends?" Kora waited and no reply came. "We _were_? We still _are_." Sora rolled her eyes. "Not according to Kari." Kora said. 

"Get out!" Sora growled. "Geez, Sora. I was just telling you." Kora protested in annoyance. "Well, Miss Fountain of Information, I don't want to hear about you and your stupid visit to the Kamiya apartment." Sora snapped. "Fine, I'm sick of you being such a grouch around me. What is wrong with you? I ask you a simple question and you give curt replies. I try and make conversation and you either don't answer or snap at me. I'm outta here." Kora rose from the bed in anger and stalked out of the room.

Sora fell to her knees. She was getting good at this. Losing people was beginning to become her hobby. She heard the door slam and Sora went to the kitchen. A hasty note was scrawled on a piece of paper.

****

Aunt Reiko:

I'm leaving. I'm very sorry. Things aren't working well here for me. I'll find somewhere to stay. No need to worry. Tell that to my grandmother if she calls. And, I thank you for having me for the short time I was here. Hopefully, next time I won't be any trouble. I hope this doesn't cause any problems. I'll phone when I find a place to stay.

Arigatou,

Kora

Sora sighed. The phone pierced the air and Sora decided not to answer it. The answering machine picked it up on the fifth ring.

__

Hey, Aunt Reiko. Just calling to let you know I'll be staying at the Kamiya's. I really hope it's okay. They invited me. So, I'll call later when you get home. By the way, Sora. Pick up the phone for once in your life! Bye!

Sora cursed under her breath. Her cousin sure knew how to get under her skin. She decided to prove her wrong and picked up the phone at the very end of the message. 

"Hello?!" Sora practically screamed into the phone. "Oh, Sora. Seems like you wanted to prove me wrong in saying you were lazy? Well, I'll be at the Kamiya's. You know the number_. _Ja ne!" Kora called. "Wait-" Sora grumbled as the dial tone rang in her ears.

** *

The next day, Kora was Christmas shopping with Tai. They were pretty much browsing for gifts. "So, you love my cousin, Sora?" Kora asked. "Yeah, I do. but she has a boyfriend..." "Oh. what's he look like?" Kora asked. "I'd rather not say..." Tai trailed. "Aw, well, don't worry. I'll find a way to help, one way or another." Kora said, grinning. "Well, I'm beat. Let's go. But, first, I've got to buy something. I'll meet you back at my place." Tai said, trying not to sound rude. "Whatever." Kora said, rolling her eyes. Kora disappeared and Tai disappeared into the jewelry store.

Sora lay on her bed. Matt had called her earlier and she recalled the conversation.

~*Phone Conversation*~

****

Matt: Hey, Sora. What's up?

****

Sora: Nothing. 

****

Matt: Wanna go out tonight? I just wanted to go see this new movie...

****

Sora: Sorry to interrupt. I really am not in the mood. If you don't mind, I think we should slow down a little.

****

Matt: *silence* Okay. I'll call you later?

****

Sora: Alright. Sorry about this.

****

Matt: N-not to worry. Ja ne.

****

Sora: Bye.

~*End Phone Conversation*~

The phone pierced the air again. "Hello, Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking." "Sora? It's Tai." "Oh, hi." Sora said softly. "Can you meet me at the park? Under the cherry tree." Tai said. "Um, okay. Bye." She hung up the phone. She went to the door and took her coat and scarf off the hook. She put that and her shoes on. "Mom, I'm going to the park. Bye!" Sora called over her shoulder. 

Sora jogged to the park and saw Tai sitting on the bench. She approached him nervously. He didn't seem to notice. She cleared her throat. "Tai?" She asked. "Sora." Tai spoke softly. "How are you?" Sora asked, trying to make conversation. "Uh, good. I have something for you..." Tai trailed as he reached into his coat pocket. He took out a small wrapped box. "For you." Tai said. Sora took it. "Arigatou, Tai." Sora waited. "What are you waiting for? Open it up." Tai said, anticipating her reaction. "Um, okay." Sora seated herself on the bench and began to unwrap the box, trying not to ruin the wrapping. Sora gasped. Tai had given her a velvet box the color of midnight. She lifted the top off of it. The silver inside was dazzling as it glinted in the pink and crimson rays of the sunset reflected of it's surface. She lifted it from its case and let the heart shaped links catch the rays easier. "Tai, it's---beautiful..." Sora was at a loss for words. Tai smiled widely. "I hoped you liked it... Look, Sora, I want you to know. I love you." 

"Oh, Tai..." Sora whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. She said nothing but then threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. Tai patted her on the back. "What's wrong? I completely understand if you remain with Matt." Sora drew back, wiping the tears on her sleeve. "No, it's so beautiful. Tai, why? After I've been so mean to you..." Tai smiled a lop-sided grin. "No, don't say that." Tai said as he took her into a hug, stroking her hair slowly. "I'm so sorry, Tai..." Sora trailed and finally managed to stop her tears. Sora pulled back from the embrace and suddenly, surprising herself and Tai, she pressed her soft pink lips to his. She rested her arms on his strong shoulders and pulled back from the kiss. She smiled for the first time in a few days. 

"Tai?" "Yes?" Tai looked at her. "Thank you." Sora whispered and let her head rest on his shoulder. "No problem..." Tai replied. 

From a perch in a tree, Kora sat watching the new couple. "Best of luck to you both..." Kora whispered, her chocolate colored eyes brimming with tears. She smiled sadly. "I love you, Taichi. Take care of him, Sora. Take care of him." Kora said. She jumped from her perch in the tree. "Aishiteru, Sora." Tai managed to look at the tree above him and caught a glimpse of Kora leaping down from the tree. He sighed. _Thank you, Kora. For everything. You helped me find who I truly love. _Tai thought.

Kora watched from the hilltop near where Sora and Tai were. _You owe me, Tai._ She thought. She saw Tai watching her and she grinned and waved. "Ja ne, Taichi Kamiya." Kora murmured. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You knew this was gonna happen. That's why you didn't fall in love. So you wouldn't feel the hurt. _A little voice reminded her. 

~* I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me *~

Kora sighed. "I remember that, oh too well." She sighed deeply as she watched Sora and Tai leave hand-in-hand. "Take care--Sora and Tai."

The End.

Sorry, hope that didn't turn out too sad. Wonder, how'd you like? Is it worth a review?


	2. Sequel

I decided to try my hand at a sequel to my one shot Taiora. I'm not sure if this is rated PG-13 or R. This fic is in between I guess. I dunno how to rate fics. There's a character death.

Kora: Angel doesn't own digimon. Never has and never will.

Angel- Sadly.... Well, let's get this story of a new blossoming couple and a sad death of the best friend the two could ever have. This will be in mostly 3rd person POV and may switch between Matt, Kora, Sora, and Tai and even Kari. Also, I don't own, _Here With Me_, by Michelle Branch which was featured in my other fic. Italics is the person's point of view and italics surrounded by ~* mean song lyrics.

Sequel To: What It's Like To Be Alone

by Angel13

Tai and Sora sat on the bench in the park and Tai had just put the gorgeous bracelet he had bought her on her wrist. Sora's eyes filled with tears again.

"It's soo beautiful I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Tai nodded and smiled. His eyes fell again on the hilltop where Kora had once stood. She looked so sad.

"Tai, penny for your thoughts?"

Tai's thoughts were interrupted by Sora's soft voice.

"Huh, what?"

"What's on your mind? I'm willing to lend a friendly ear."

Tai shook his head.

"No, it's nothing really."

Sora looked at him puzzled.

"Let's go."

Sora pulled Tai to his feet and she shivered involuntarily.

"I'm a bit chilly. My jacket is helping with this biting cold."

Tai put an arm around Sora's waist.

"Come with me, my fair princess."

Sora giggled as she linked hands with Tai. They walked away slowly, enjoying the beauty of the park. They didn't notice the ice blue eyes that belonged to one of their best friends. But was it now, _ex-best friend_?

Matt spat angrily. His girlfriend, Sora, was going with his best friend, Tai.

__

It's sickening...

Not that Matt didn't have any other girls who just fawned over him but Sora hadn't been just a girlfriend. She had been one of his best friends.

Matt's eyes filled with tears, a tear made a river of icy water, running down his cheeks.

__

How stupid... I should've seen it coming. We seemed to be separate, Sora and I. I'm always at band practice and she always needed attention...and love. Tai, my best friend, will give her exactly that.

Matt could barely wipe the tears from his eyes, he swatted them away with the back of his coat sleeve.

__

Matt's POV

Someone would've thought I was angry with Tai or Sora. I'm not. I just wish I had known and not been so foolish. I loved Sora. I really and truly did.

End Matt's POV

Matt walked a sidewalk briskly, escaping the bitter cold swirling snow that seemed to be turning his heart into a chunk of ice. He suddenly smacked into someone.

"Sorry."

Matt practically grunted. He looked up and saw someone he had been seeing in his dreams.

"Kora?"

Kora's head shot up. 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I dreamed you. You're Sora's cousin."

Kora just looked at him in disbelief.

__

Kora's POV

This was just turning out to be the strangest day of my life. I nearly am run over by this blonde guy and suddenly, he shouts my name. Jeez, who is this guy?

End Kora's POV

"I'm Matt Ishida. Friend of Sora and Tai."

He stuck out his hand and Kora shook his hand.

"Look, I know you probably must think I'm on drugs but actually, I've seen you in my dreams. At least, I think that anyway."

"Can we go talk somewhere warmer? I am frigid out here."

"Sure, there's this nice little coffee shop down the street at the corner."

Kora followed Matt reluctantly. They walked down the street to the coffee shop Matt had mentioned. They walked in the door and a waitress was waiting.

"Oh my God! Are you the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves? Matt Ishida right? I am like your biggest fan!"

Kora glanced at him and Matt blushed, looking really uncomfortable.

"Can you get us a table for two?"

The waitress led Matt to the booth and Kora trailed along.

"Can I have an autograph?"

Suddenly, the girl glanced at Kora.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Kora was tired of this girl's constant talking even though Kora felt so numb that the heat did nothing for her body and heart that seemed to had been in an ice box for the last century. And this girl's rattling syllables was coming off in a _blah, blah, blah, blah_. 

Kora finally burst in the conversation.

"Look, this guy just kinda met me at the park and no, I'm not his girlfriend. I would like a hot chocolate with marshmallows and Matt wants a coffee, so he said. If you're lucky, maybe he'll sign the mug of coffee you bring him and you can just swoon over having Matt Ishida's coffee cup!"

The girl got a goofy grin on her face.

"Would you actually sign it for me?"

Matt sighed.

"Sure thing."

The girl bounced away and Kora heaved a sigh as she sat down.

"Sorry bout that."  
"I didn't know you were a rock star."

Kora glanced at him and the girl came over at that second and plunked the mug of cocoa in front of Kora and placed the mug down in front of Matt with such grace it didn't make a sound.

"Can you give us a minute? I promise I'll sign your mug."

"Okay!"  
The girl went over to where other waitresses were that looked to be the girl's age.

Matt finally sighed.

"Can I talk to you about a problem I have? I know we've just met and..."

Kora grinned.

"Would this problem be avoiding annoying fan girls and such? Or this a real problem?"

Matt chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm for real."

"Then spill."

Matt sighed.

"Let's just say you had two good... no, best friends... and you and the one gir-person happen to be say, dating. And then your other best friend seems to like her more than you could believe and they hook-up... How would you feel?"

Kora gasped. 

__

Kora's POV

Can this be the Matt Tai told me about with a growl that is Sora's now ex? He matches the description of the blonde lead singer of the Teenage Wolves.

End Kora's POV

Kora took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, go in your best bud's shoes, if you had been in love with this person and you finally express your feelings, what would you do?"

"I guess I'd do the same."

Kora smiled.

"Exactly. And if you two people are 'best friends.' I suggest you act like it and give your best friend your support."

Matt grinned.

"You give pretty good advice."

Matt got up and excused himself to the rest room. When he returned, he was faced with an empty mug and some money on the table. A message was written on a napkin.

__

Matt,

I'm glad I was able to talk to you and I hope I can meet you again someday. Here's to pay for my drink. I'll be hearing from you soon. I'm staying with Sora and I'll e-mail you when I get home to the states.

Kora

Matt smiled.

"Oh my gosh, can you sign a mug for my friend too?"

The girl had returned and had brought a friend.

***

Kora walked along the sidewalk. The flurry of people caught up in the holiday spirit brushed by her, clutching shopping bags and neatly wrapped presents. She passed a playground crowded with children playing on the swings and making snow angels, snow people, and having snow ball fights. She remembered not too long ago when she was young; she had done the same thing.

The endless chatter she heard from the surging crowd of people continued to grow dimmer and dimmer as Kora walked along, a heart of broken ice.

She heard barely any noise as she made her way across the street which was a busy intersection.

__

Kora's POV

I feel so empty. I knew Tai and Sora belonged together but why can't I face that truth? Maybe is it because I love Tai so deeply that I don't want to let him go?

End Kora's POV

She crossed the street with her head down and didn't even look at the street and didn't see the oncoming traffic. She heard a horn honking and suddenly, never before had Kora felt such a stabbing pain of fear slice through her. 

__

Kora's POV

I barely had time to scream as my stomach lurched while a truck hit me. I felt like I had been sucked into a vacuum cleaner that led to feeling nothing. I saw red pools all around me and could taste my own blood. I began to feel numb and lost all feeling as the world went black.

End Kora's POV

Tai and Sora walked along hand in hand when Tai heard the high pitched squeal of an ambulance siren. 

"Tai, that sounds close. Let's go look!"

Sora and Tai ran quickly. They saw a crowd of people surrounded and all traffic was stopped which Tai found abnormal. This was one of the busiest streets around. 

__

Tai's POV

I could practically feel my face fall and feel the smile be wiped from my face. I saw the bloodied up face of the last girl I hoped on Earth this would happen to. Kora...

End Tai's POV

Sora's POV

I feel like someone's squeezing my heart, trying to break me. After Tai and I finally found each other, now this. I would never be able to stop the tears.

End Sora's POV

Tai's POV

The paramedics continued to check her pulse and Sora and I were able to break through the crowd.

"Get back, people, please, get back."

"That's my cousin."

Sora squealed in my ear and the paramedic looked in our direction.

"This your cousin?"

"Yes, that's my cousin, Kora."

"Climb in the vehicle, miss. And you are?"

The male paramedic looked in my direction.

"Friend of the injured, sir."

"Ah, boyfriend of the young woman?"

"No, he's my boyfriend."

Right now, I feel like a piece of property.

"Will she make it?"

"Don't know, son. She got hit at a pretty high impact. If she does make it, she will definitely need transfusions, have a lot of broken bones and possible brain damage."

The paramedics loaded Kora onto the stretcher and Sora and I got into the ambulance. We drove off with the sirens blaring and people staring at the vehicle.

End Tai's POV

Sora's POV

Ever since I was little, I always thought riding in an ambulance would be exciting like on TV. But now, I feel so sick staring at Kora's still, pale body. They wrapped her bruises but were still unable to hide the blood that came out of her wounds relentlessly. I felt so helpless. I was watching my cousin die. The cousin who had become my best friend.

End Sora's POV

The ambulance stopped at Odaiba General. The gurney Kora was on was rushed to the emergency room and Tai and Sora sat on the hard plastic waiting chairs to wait for the verdict of Kora's condition. After mindlessly pacing for a few hours, a doctor appeared and had a grim look on her face.

"Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Kamiya?"

__

Tai's POV

I nodded and Sora gripped my arm.

"I'm so sorry."

The woman trailed and barely fought back her own tears.

"She's gone?"

"No, she's just barely hanging on. She's going to die and she wants me to inform you she wants to see you both. And her aunt and grandmother. I've already made the necessary calls."

I nodded again. I lost my ability to speak. We walked briskly along with the doctor. Sora's mom and their grandmother were already waiting, both sobbing.

The doctor left and closed the door. The lamp lit the room with a soft glow. Kora was in the bed, now clothed with a hospital gown. She was hooked up to a dozen machines, heart monitors and such and I saw something that caught my eye and brought tears. It was a life support machine. That made my heart break and the next thing made my heart shatter.

Kora looked up at Sora and I, many tubes and needles in her arms and **she smiled.**

"Tai, Sora, I'm glad you could come."

She smiled weakly and began to tremble as she coughed. I had never noticed how thin Kora was. Her ribs stuck out a bit. 

"Kora..."

"Tai, don't."

She hushed me so easily and I heard Sora whimper beside me.

End Tai's POV

Kora's POV

I hacked again.

"I don't want any interruptions. I want you to both know I love you both more than you could imagine. C'mere." 

I motioned to Sora and gave her a hug, which was more of a squeeze and kissed her cheek.

I spoke so hoarsely.

"I love you, Sor. Take care of Grandma for me."

Sora nodded her head vigorously as her tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Crying over me, are we? Don't. Don't cry in front.... of your boyfriend. Smile. Thatta, girl."

This was taking so much energy from me just to talk.

Tai had disappeared outside and I could hear him talking angrily.

"What is wrong with her? Why can't you do anything else?!"

I can hear the doctor's meek and soft reply.

"Her brain is damaged and her lungs seem to not be filling with oxygen and not enough blood is going to her heart after all the blood she's lost."

"What about transfusions?"

Tai returned in another 5 minutes.  
"What the doctor say?"

My voice sounded so sweet and innocent. He forced a smile for my benefit. 

"She said you'll be doing sports in no time."

I chuckled weakly.

"Don't lie to me, Tai. I heard what she said. Come here."

I motioned for him to come closer. He sat on my bed and took my small, cold hand into his larger warm one.

He leaned close to me so we were so close that our foreheads were touching and I could hear him breathing and nearly heard his heart beating.

"Tai, ta-take care of Sora and take care of who you can."

I whispered the last few words that only he could hear.

"Ai shiteru, Taichi."

I kissed his cheek causing him to blush. He cupped my chin and brought his lips to meet mine.

"I've been waiting to meet you and do that. I love you as much as I love Sora, Kora. Can't you stay for me, please?"

"No, Tai. My mom's been waiting for me too long. She's expecting me. I'll be waiting for you there too."

Tai nodded with tears in his eyes. He ran his rough yet gentle fingers through my hair and brushed it away from my eyes. He rubbed his thumb along my cheek.

I ran a hand through his hair and gave it that cute tousled look.

I hissed gently.

"I'm also going so I will not stand between you and your affection for Sora."

Tai gazed at me strangely.

"You've never been in the way."

We hugged and he pulled away. He stood next to Sora and put an arm around her shoulder.

I smiled weakly and closed my eyes. I asked for someone to shut off my life support. It was shut off and I fell into the most peaceful sleep ever. I'd never wake again until I got to where my mom was waiting.

End Kora's POV

Tai's POV

Sora shook slightly next to me as her cousin let go.

~*It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror

I guess that I was blind

Now my reflection's getting clearer

Now that you're gone things will never be the same again *~

Sora's mom and Sora's grandmother sobbed relentlessly. They wiped their eyes and I held Sora to me, her head against my chest and her face buried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and I cried silently. I had lost one of the most important people in my life and she had changed it for the short time I had known her.

End Tai's POV

Sora's POV 

It was gonna be quick for Kora's funeral. She had asked to be an organ donor and had requested to be cremated. Every time I see her grinning face in a picture, I feel a huge pit in my stomach. She was always smiling. Whether good times or bad, she smiled. I always was frowning or making a face. Never Kora. She was always smiling and happy.

~*There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day

You're such a part of me

But I just pulled away

Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know

I wish I said the words I never showed *~

End Sora's POV

Tai's POV

It feels strange without her. I had known her for only a few weeks and only heard about her but I felt like I've known her for a lifetime. And now that she's not there anymore, it feels like I lost a part of myself.

~*I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me *~

End Tai's POV

Kari's POV

Tai's been walking around like a lost and lonely puppy. He misses Kora with an unbelievable sadness. It's like all he wanted was to be a part of something and he lost what he cared about.

End Kari's POV

~* You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart

And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true

But I was scared and left it all behind *~

Tai's POV

I was in my room. Today's Kora's funeral and I'm supposed to say a few words about her. After all, she brought Sora to me through showing me such deep love and the whole time, she loved me more than I thought. Kora was also a digi-destined. Nothing surprises me about her. I've been with Sora quite often and she shows me more pictures of Kora. The more I think about the more I'm positive I met Kora before. I see a certain dark haired girl in many pictures.

End Tai's POV

Sora's POV

I have been leafing through photos and albums that I think my eyes will fall out. It hurts all the while. Sometimes I think I hear Kora's voice and her whole death is a dream. But then I wake up and see her not there. I feel like I've lost her for good. The one day during one of our photo flipping session, Tai and I cried the whole time. Now that I think of not being jealous of Kora, I remember Tai meeting Kora before. We had snowball fights, ice cream cones, leaf battles and picking flowers or playing soccer that it's unbelievable to see pictures of it all. But now with Kora gone, it feels so wrong.

~*I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me *~

Today the funeral took place. Tai and Sora were called up to say a few words. The funeral was small, only relatives and friends. Everyone paid their respects to the small case where Kora's ashes were. Sora stood, dressed in a black simple clothes.

"I'm here to say a few words about my cousin, Kora Takenoachi, an extremely remarkable person who has changed my life in more ways that I can list. I had this whole speech planned and I can't think of a thing but now, I'm gonna speak from my heart. Kora was one that I envied for as long as I can remember. She was perfect in every way. The way boys smiled at her, the way she excelled in sports and school, I thought it came naturally to her. But... I realized something. The more I saw she only did this to make others happy, I realized Kora was a better person than I was. She never cared for herself, she only cared and worried about others. I just wish I had been a better friend to her because she was a better person than anyone I know..."

__

~*And I'm asking

And I'm wanting you to come back to me

Please? *~

"I'll never forget the way she looked at me before she died. She had the most peaceful serenity I ever saw. It's like she wasn't afraid to die. She told me.... she said that.."

Sora's eyes glowed with tears.

"She said, '"My mom's been waiting for me too long. She's expecting me. I'll be waiting for you there too."' And that's why I ask you to pray for the best person I have ever known, Kora Takenoachi."

__

~*I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me 

Here with me *~

Sora stepped away and her eyes were full of tears. The audience nodded and applauded on Sora's words. Tai knew it was his turn and stood up, looking handsome in a black tuxedo.

"Good afternoon, friends and family. It's been hard to let go of Kora and I don't think I will ever let go of her in fact. I have been thinking a lot lately. The way Kora looked at me before she died shattered my heart. She was the one who had told me how to heal my heart and she was the one that made the greatest difference in these past few weeks. My heart was broken for many months before I met Kora again. I had always loved her cousin, Sora, and had never given thought of why Kora had helped in a snap. It was because she loved me all the more. And I never returned her love. So, I take the blame of killing Kora. It was not the truck that killed her that day. It was my oblivious feelings toward her own. So in a way, I killed the young woman who we have come to mourn over this day. Her mind was not on the road before her but the one she left behind, the one she lost. I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness. If there was a way to bring back Kora, trust me, I would do it."

Tai sat down and people began to filter up again to continue paying their respects. Tai saw Matt among the crowd. He paid his respects and nodded at Tai before leaving. Tai patted Sora's shoulder as gently as he could as she erupted in sobs. Tai tried to fight his own tears but they dripped and left trails of sorrow and pain and fury like rivers down his cheeks.

__

Tai's POV

It's over. The funeral's been over for a few hours and Mrs. Takenouchi left Sora and I in charge of finding a place to sprinkle Kora's ashes. We had narrowed down our choices to 3 places, the digital world, the Takenouchi flower shop, and the park. Mrs. Takenouchi suggested a place full of beauty and harmony. We decided not to do the park and we continued to hunt through digiworld to find the perfect spot to sprinkle Kora's ashes. We decided to put her somewhere that we visit often and she wouldn't be disturbed. I wanted to put the ashes in the sacred pool of the digiworld called the Springs of Life. This was where digi-eggs were formed and sent onto Primary Village. Sora argued with me, saying we should bury her in the flower shop and we didn't think we should split the remains into different places. So, Sora stalked off and I went home angrily as well. As I passed the park, I decided I needed to go for a walk through the park and clear my head. The snow stopped swirling and I felt the lightest breeze tickle my senses. I heard a whisper of wind and I heard someone whisper in my ear softly.

"Tai, I want you and Sora to sprinkle my ashes equally in the places you want them to go. I will be able to watch over both places and care for you two when you are there. I love you both and I want you to be happy together."

The breeze that carried the voice tickled the back of my neck as in a farewell and the snow picked up again and I bustled home. I called Sora immediately.

End Tai's POV

Sora's POV

I just got off the phone with Tai. We've decided to split the ashes and he says he was told to do so by Kora. Strangely enough, I believe him. I do love him so much. He's y boyfriend and I love him dearly. Tai met me at the shop first. We took out the vase Kora's ashes were in and Tai emptied it equally, leaving half in the vase for the digiworld and half in another for the flower shop. We headed to digiworld first and each took a handful and sprinkled it over the water. The rest we buried at the showers of the spring. Suddenly, we saw something I will never forget.

End Sora's POV 

Tai's POV

Sora and I were just finishing burying Kora's ashes and a wind picked up. The water began to swirl and slowly, we saw a person. Not a normal one but one with a white robe and a crown of roses around her head. She held one rose and she smiled. She had a heavenly glow and the wind whispered softly in our ears.

"Thank you."

Kora disappeared as a heavenly glow trailed behind. I know one thing, this won't be the last time I see Kora.

End Tai's POV

Fin- How was that?! Please review. Is it worth one?????


End file.
